Whispers in the Dark
by jinai
Summary: Teil 3: Diese Mission will einfach kein Ende nehmen, oder? Kanda sähe sie lieber gestern als heute beendet, aber so leicht kriegt er seinen Willen natürlich nicht. Oder doch? Während sich die Vergangenheit der Zwillinge langsam herauskristallisiert, gehen im Hintergrund noch ganz andere beunruhigende Dinge vor sich ... LaviOC, KandaOC, rated M for later Chapters.
1. Wachträume

Ich danke **Yunaria** für den tollen Vorschlag mit dem Titel, der wirklich wie die Faust aufs Auge passt, und verleihe ihr weitere 100 goldene Gummipunkte für ihre Kreativität xD (PS: du bekommst 200, wenn du sie mir abtrittst. Die Krea, meine ich)

Ach ja: Viiiieeeeeel Kanda in diesem Chap xD

**Rated:** _M for later chapters_

**Disclaimer:** _Das verse gehört nicht mir, die characters gehören nicht mir - ich spiele nur gern damit. Völlig finanzinteressenlos. Und der Titel der Geschichte gehört natürlich Skillet, weil das Lied einjfach toll ist - so etwas könnte ich mir nicht ausdenken.  
_

* * *

**2.0 Wachträume**

Das Stück endete und die beiden Klavierspielerinnen ernteten Applaus, der mehr als nur höflich war. Kanda befürchtete schon, dass gleich irgendjemand verlangen würde, dass die beiden noch etwas spielen sollten, doch zum Glück erschien just in diesem Moment der Butler wieder im Türrahmen und verkündete, dass das Essen angerichtet sei.

Kanda hätte den Mann am liebsten umarmt.

Stattdessen führte er Ian, die inzwischen Kami-sama sei Dank vom Flügel zurückgewichen war, in den Salon, in dem ein langer Tisch auf die Gäste wartete. Alle nahmen auf den ihnen zugewiesenen Stühlen Platz und der erste Gang wurde aufgetragen.

Spätestens nach dem dritten hatte Kanda das Gefühl, dass er keinen einzigen Bissen mehr herunterbringen würde. Diese verdammten Europäer mit ihrer Sitte, immer alles aufzuessen, was ihnen serviert wurde! Wieso konnten sie nicht zumindest einen kleinen Teil übrig lassen, um zu zeigen, dass der Gastgeber so vermögend war, dass er ihnen mehr auftischen konnte, als sie verspeisen konnten? Das wäre eine wesentlich angenehmere Sitte gewesen.

Zum Glück waren alle ringsum in Gespräche vertieft und – noch glücklicher – saß Ian neben ihm, sodass er ab und zu etwas von seinem Teller auf ihren schieben konnte. Sie bemerkte es sowieso nicht, denn sie war ebenfalls in augenscheinlich hochinteressante Gespräche mit ihren Sitznachbarn verstrickt, deren Sinn Kanda nur erahnen konnte. Obwohl er eindeutig ein Fremder war und auch so aussah, achteten die Leute auf ihn am wenigsten. Das anfängliche Interesse an ihm, weil er so anders aussah, hatte schon nach kurzer Zeit nachgelassen und Kanda war dafür wirklich äußerst dankbar.

„Ein wirklich tragisches Schicksal", hörte er eine Dame ein paar Plätze weiter gerade sagen, als der vierte Gang aufgetischt worden war und er schon damit begann, Teile seiner Portion auf Ians Teller hinüberzuarbeiten. „Dass ein einzelner Mensch so vom Pech verfolgt sein kann."

„Die Maywells gehörten doch nicht zur Peerage, oder, Christian?", wandte sich Lady Elizabeth daraufhin an den Gastgeber.

„Nein, sie waren in der Industrie tätig", antwortete dieser. „Das heißt, sie sind es immer noch."

„Sie sind oder sie waren?", hakte Ian nach und aß gedankenverloren ein Stück von der Kartoffel, die Kanda gerade auf ihren Teller gezaubert hatte.

„Verzeihen Sie, das konnten Sie natürlich nicht wissen. Die Familie Maywell waren gute Freunde meiner Familie; mein Vater verdiente viel Geld durch den Handel mit ihren Gütern. Aber in den letzten Jahren schien das Glück nicht auf ihrer Seite zu sein: Lady Maywell starb an einer Winterkrankheit, ihr Mann folgte ihr nur ein Jahr später und drei seiner Söhne kamen in den folgenden Jahren durch Unfälle ums Leben. Nun ist nur noch ein einziger von ihnen am Leben."

„Brian", hörte Kanda Ian wispern – so leise, dass er selbst es kaum gehört hätte. Von den anderen hatte es sicher niemand mitbekommen.

„Was sagten Sie?"

„Wie schrecklich", log Ian mit einem mitfühlenden Gesichtsausdruck. Kanda fragte sich, was sie wirklich dachte – schrecklich schien sie das Schicksal dieser Familie gar nicht zu finden. „Hat er denn sonst niemanden? Keine Frau oder Kinder?"

„Nein, er hat nie geheiratet", antwortete Christian nachdenklich und drehte sein Glas zwischen den Fingern hin und her. „Ich hege auch keine Hoffnung mehr, dass er das noch tun wird."

„Was natürlich, abgesehen davon, dass es ein wirklich schlimmes Schicksal ist, auch ein finanzielles Problem darstellt", sagte ein Mann auf der anderen Seite des Tisches und schon diskutierten alle die Vermögenssituation dieses Neureichen und an wen sein Geld gehen würde, wenn er starb.

Makaber, aber Kanda interessierte sich mehr dafür, wie Ian das sah. Leider beteiligte sie sich danach nicht mehr an diesem Gespräch, sondern begann ein neues mit ihrem Sitznachbarn, das sich mehr um dessen eigene finanzielle Situation drehte als um die der Familie Maywell. Kanda ließ sie machen und klinkte sich einmal mehr aus dem Geschehen aus.

Als das Essen irgendwann vorbei war, lud Hawksblood die Männer ein, ihm bei einer Zigarre und Whiskey im Raucherzimmer Gesellschaft zu leisten – etwas, worauf Kanda ganz und gar nicht erpicht war. Ihm hatte schon der verrauchte Carlton Club nicht gefallen und er konnte an diesem Laster nichts Vergnügliches finden. Die anderen Gäste schienen jedoch in Gedanken schon bei der nächsten Zigarre zu sein.

„Oh, Christian, bitte bleibt doch noch ein wenig bei uns", bat Lady Elizabeth gerade in diesem Moment. „Ihr habt fast die ganze Zeit nur über eure Finanzen geredet, aber wir hatten noch gar keine Gelegenheit, mehr über die Heimat unseres japanischen Gastes zu hören."

_Oh, bitte nicht._

„Oh, bitte, wir wollen unbedingt mehr davon hören", warf daraufhin eine andere Frau ein und Kandas Schicksal war besiegelt.

Alle versammelten sich wieder in demselben Salon mit demselben verdammten Klavier und bombardierten Kanda geradezu mit Fragen, von denen er die meisten beantworten konnte. Zum Glück kannte er sich besser mit dem Thema Japan aus als diese Leute, denn die Fragen, die sie stellten, warem zum Teil wirklich absurd. Ihre Vorstellungen von diesem Inselreich waren eigentlich mehr im Bereich des Fantastischen anzusiedeln – wer hatte schon einmal von Elefanten in Japan gehört?

Ian stand ihm auch zur Seite und wenn Kanda eine Frage nicht beantworten konnte, dann _erfand_ sie einfach etwas. Ihre Erfindungen hörten sich erstaunlicherweise so plausibel an, dass Kanda sie selbst geglaubt hätte, wenn er nicht wüsste, dass sie erstens eine Meisterin im Lügen war und zweitens nicht das geringste über Japan wusste.

Als die Neugier der versammelten Gesellschaft endlich gestillt war, bahnten sich wieder mehrere kleine Gespräche zwischen vereinzelten Gruppen an und Kanda konnte sich etwas zurücklehnen. Nicht viel, denn das ließ der Anzug, in dem er steckte, nicht zu.

„Das war doch gar nicht so schlimm", raunte Ian, die auf der Lehne des Sessels saß, in dem er Platz zu nehmen genötigt worden war.

„Die Hälfte davon war frei erfunden", gab er leise zurück und wäre fast zusammengezuckt, als er plötzlich ihre Hand an seinem Rücken spürte. „Was tust du da?"

„Ich spiele die treusorgende Ehefrau, die sich um ihren Mann kümmert. Vielleicht bekomme ich dann bei der Scheidung das Haus." Ians Finger strichen über seine angespannten Nackenmuskeln.

„Davon träumst du wohl", erwiderte Kanda, ließ sie aber gewähren. Es hätte seltsam ausgesehen, wenn er seine 'Ehefrau' davon abgehalten hätte, seinen Nacken zu streicheln. Auch wenn er das am liebsten getan hätte, denn die Berührung sorgte für ganz und gar unerwünschte Reaktionen in seiner Magengegend.

„Mir bleibt ja nichts, weil wir ja keinen Ehevertrag haben."

„Liegt vielleicht daran, dass wir gar nicht verheiratet sind."

„Pscht! Wenn das die anderen hören, dass wir Unzucht treiben", meinte Ian spöttisch.

„Die einzige, die das tut, bist du", entgegnete Kanda und hielt ihre Hand fest. Ihre flinken Finger immer noch in seinem Griff, damit sie sie nicht an Stellen legen konnte, wo er sie nicht haben wollte, stand er auf. „Ich muss mir ein wenig die Beine vertreten."

„Dann komme ich mit", sagte Ian und erhob sich ebenfalls. „Ich könnte etwas frische Luft vertragen."

Ohne dass irgendjemand Notiz von ihnen nahm, verließen sie den Salon. Draußen auf dem Gang waren das Gelächter und die Stimmen nur noch gedämpft zu hören und wurden immer leiser, während Ian vorausging und Kanda ihr einfach folgte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wohin sie ging, aber Ian schien das ganz genau zu wissen. Immer stärker wurde sein Verdacht, dass sie dieses Haus besser kannte, als sie vorgab.

Dann kamen sie durch einen Raum, der voller ägyptischer Grabstücke war – Waffen, Statuen, kleine Gefäße, ein geöffneter Sarkophag mit einer Mumie darin, Steinstücke mit bunten Hieroglyphen darauf und sogar Schmuckgegenstände.

„Was ist das hier?", fragte Kanda und blieb stehen, weil ihm etwas aufgefallen war. „Das ist doch …"

„Ein Kopesh", beendete Ian seinen Satz, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. „Ushebti, Halsketten, Ohrringe, tote Menschen, Schriftstücke, und so weiter. Alles zusammen ein kleines Vermögen, nach dem sich das Britische Museum sicher alle zehn Finger lecken würde, wenn es wüsste, dass diese Sammlung existiert."

„Woher haben diese Leute all dieses Zeug?"

„Ich schätze, das da beantwortet deine Frage", sagte Ian und deutete auf ein gerahmtes Foto an der Wand. Davon waren ein paar im Raum verteilt, aber Kanda nahm sie jetzt erst richtig wahr.

„Sie haben Gräber geplündert", stellte er mit Abscheu fest.

„Geplündert ist vielleicht nicht das richtige Wort. Bedeutende historische Schätze zutage befördert, ohne sie der Forschung zur Verfügung zu stellen, würde es eher treffen."

„Und woher weißt du, was das alles hier ist?", stellte Kanda die Frage, die er eigentlich schon den ganzen Abend stellen wollte. „Du kennst dieses Haus sehr gut, du weißt, was diese Sachen hier sind, und du hast sofort den Namen dieses Maywells erraten. Mal abgesehen davon, dass du dir schon den ganzen Abend alle Mühe gibst, nicht zu zeigen, wie ungern du hier bist."

Ians Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich. Das Gespräch war ihr unangenehm, das konnte Kanda sehen, doch ihr Verhalten den ganzen Abend über kam ihm mehr als merkwürdig vor.

„Jack und ich sind schon mal hier eingebrochen", gestand sie schließlich und deutete auf einen Tisch, auf dem viele kleine tönernen Vasen aufgereiht waren. „Wir haben ein paar davon mitgehen lassen und an das Museum verkauft."

„Und dieser Maywell?"

„Er hat damals hier übernachtet und hätte uns beinahe erwischt. Nichts großartiges", wiegelte Ian ab.

Kanda sah das anders. „Ich glaube, es wird das beste sein, wenn wir gehen. Für heute Abend haben wir genug in Erfahrung gebracht, meinst du nicht?"

„Ja", antwortete Ian.

Kanda konnte sich nicht helfen: Sie klang geradezu erleichtert. Wahrscheinlich war sie froh, dieses Haus verlassen zu können, bevor sie vielleicht noch erkannt wurde. Auch wenn dieser Brian, der sie und Jack damals beinahe gesehen hätte, heute gar nicht da war. Das war eben das Risiko, mit dem jeder Dieb rechnen musste – Kanda verurteilte nicht, dass die Zwillinge sich nicht anders zu helfen gewusst hatten, als zu stehlen, aber sie hatten auch gewusst, dass damit gewisse Folgen verbunden sein würden.

Er ging jede Wette ein, dass dieser Einbruch auf Jacks Mist gewachsen war. Der bedachte schließlich nie die Folgen seiner Taten.

**oOo**

Er hatte einen sehr angenehmen Traum; einen von der Sorte, für die er sich nach dem Aufwachen immer am liebsten getreten hätte. Allerdings war Ian diesmal zum ersten Mal kein Junge, sondern ein Mädchen – und genauso nackt wie am Tag ihrer Geburt. Er durchlebte die Szene von diesem Abend ein zweites Mal, diesmal allerdings verließ er den Raum nicht, sondern blieb einfach stehen und beobachtete, wie sie aus der Wanne stieg und auf ihn zukam. _Ohne_ Handtuch.

Sie schloss die Tür an seiner statt und lächelte; ihre Nacktheit schien sie überhaupt nicht zu stören, stattdessen schien sie es vielmehr zu genießen, dass er den Blick nicht von ihr wenden konnte. „Du bist der einzige, der weiß, wer ich bin", flüsterte sie, „und der einzige, von dem ich _will_, dass er es weiß."

Ian schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken. „Und von dem ich berührt werden will." Dann küsste sie ihn und schmiegte ihren Körper an seinen, dass ihm die Knie weich wurden. Das Badewasser durchweichte seine Kleider, aber er bekam es gar nicht mit, denn er konzentrierte sich einzig und allein auf ihren Mund und ihre Hände, die damit begannen, ihm das Jackett, die Weste und das Hemd auszuziehen. Er ließ sie gewähren, bis sein Oberkörper frei war, bevor er sie hochhob und zum Bett hinübertrug, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Warum da ein Bett stand? Das war immerhin _sein_ Traum.

Er legte sie auf die weißen Laken und ließ sich neben sie gleiten; ungeduldig griff sie sofort wieder nach ihm und drängte sich dicht an ihn, ein Knie zwischen seinen Beinen und ihre Hände auf seiner Brust. Sie fuhr die Tätowierung mit den Fingern nach, während sich die seinen über ihren Rücken tiefer arbeiteten …

Ein zufriedenes Seufzen weckte ihn – und schickte ihn vom Himmel in die Hölle. Es war nicht nur ein Traum gewesen, er hatte das tatsächlich getan! Zwar war Ian bekleidet, aber er selbst trug nur Hosen und hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt – seine Finger hatten tatsächlich denselben Weg eingeschlagen wie in seinem Traum! Ian musste sich im Schlaf herumgeworfen haben und irgendwie waren sie in der Position gelandet, die er auch im Traum erreicht hatte.

Das Seufzen war von niemand anderem als Ian gekommen, die doch tatsächlich den Nerv hatte und sich an ihn kuschelte! Und was noch schlimmer war, er reagierte darauf; hastig schob er sie von sich weg und kämpfte sich seinen Weg aus dem Bettzeug. Bis er endlich auf den Füßen stand, dauerte es eine schiere Ewigkeit.

Das Gerangel hatte sie dummerweise geweckt; müde blinzelte sie, dann sah sie ihn neben dem Bett stehen. „Stimmt was nich?" fragte sie schlaftrunken, auf den Bauch gerollt und auf die Ellbogen gestützt.

Zur Salzsäule erstarrt konnte er den Blick nicht von ihrer Brust losreißen; ihr Hemd klaffte auf, gerade so weit, dass er das Tal zwischen ihren Brüsten sehen konnte. Wie sehr wollte sie ihn eigentlich noch quälen? Er war schließlich kein Heiliger!

Ian wusste nicht, was los war; das Gesicht des Japaners lag im Schatten, sodass sie es nicht sehen konnte, aber etwas stimmte eindeutig nicht mit ihm. Sein Verhalten war so Kanda-unmäßig, dass sie im ersten Moment sogar gedacht hatte, sie würden angegriffen werden. Inzwischen war sie zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er wohl schlecht geträumt haben musste und davon aufgewacht war – auch etwas, das sie sich bei ihm nicht vorstellen konnte.

Endlich konnte er sich abwenden, sodass er sie nicht mehr ansah; trotzdem hatte er das Bild noch vor seinem geistigen Auge. „Nichts", sagte er und verfluchte sich innerlich, dass er so aufgewühlt klang, „geh schlafen."

„Und du?"

Die Frage überraschte ihn; verblüfft wandte er sich wieder um, drehte ihr aber sofort wieder den Rücken zu. „Ich bleibe noch ein wenig auf. Geh schlafen", wiederholte er, dann ging er zum Fenster und setzte sich auf das breite Fensterbrett, fest entschlossen, für den Rest der Nacht aus dem Fenster zu starren.

Kanda wusste, dass Ian ihn beobachtete, auch, dass sein Verhalten sie ziemlich verwirrte, aber er weigerte sich stur, zu ihr zurückzusehen. Schließlich zuckte sie mit den Schultern und legte sich wieder hin, wobei sie ein paar Mal auf ihren Polster klopfte, bis er eine angenehme Form hatte, bevor sie ihren Kopf darauf legte, mit dem Rücken zu ihm zurück auf ihre Seite des Bettes zurückgewandert.

Nach kurzer Zeit war sie wieder eingeschlafen und Kanda ließ die Stirn gegen die Fensterscheibe sinken. Wie dämlich konnte man eigentlich sein. Er hatte besseres zu tun, als davon zu träumen, was sowieso nie passieren würde. Er sollte sich Gedanken darum machen, wie ihre Mission verlief und wie sie herausfinden sollten, wer die Akuma-Fabrik finanzierte, anstatt sich hier seinen Sehnsüchten hinzugeben. Das brachte sie weder weiter, was ihren Auftrag anging, noch brachte es ihm selbst irgendetwas.

Außer dass er jetzt nicht mehr in diesem Bett schlafen konnte. Er würde das vermutlich mehr bedauern, wenn er etwas auf Bequemlichkeit gegeben hätte – und das Bett war _sehr_ bequem – doch es war nicht die weiche Matratze, die ihm zu schaffen machte, sondern wer darauf lag.

Das würde eine sehr lange Mission werden.

* * *

Er ist halt mein liebstes Spielzeug. Und die müssen nun mal eine Menge aushalten.

Ich biete noch immer goldene Gummipunkte für vernünftige Titel xD

Bleibt mir gewogen, Leute.


	2. Zu viel Jack

Schon geht es weiter :D **Yunaria**, so eigenwillig kann sie gar nicht sein, dass ich sie nicht haben wollen würde - ich bin verzweifelt xD **sternenhagel**, willkommen zurück! Bitte nenn es nicht so, Kanda ist da seeeeeeeehr empfindlich :D

**Rated: **_T**  
**_

**Disclaimer: **_Oh, ihr würdet gar nicht wollen, dass mir hier irgendwas gehört. Ich will es auch nicht, ich würde nur Blödsinn damit anstellen.**  
**_

* * *

**2.1 Zu viel Jack**

„Es ist schon wieder passiert!"

Eric warf die Zeitung auf den Frühstückstisch. Es war nicht die Lloyd's Weekly, die es nur am Wochenende gab, sondern ein der großen Tageszeitungen. Sogar die waren nun schon auf die Morde aufmerksam geworden.

„**TWO MORE MURDERS IN WHITECHAPEL – JACK THE RIPPER TERRORIZES LONDON!"**

„Jetzt hat der Kerl schon einen Spitznamen", bemerkte Ian und biss von ihrem Toast ab.

„Hätten sie ihm nicht einen anderen geben können?", beschwerte sich Jack, während sie mit einer Hand die Teetasse zum Mund führte. „Manche Leute könnten sich davon beleidigt fühlen."

„_Heute Nacht wurden die Leichen von zwei Damen zweifelhafter Herkunft-"_

„Prostituierte", übersetzte Jack desinteressiert.

„_-gefunden, eine davon in Dutfield's Yard-"_

„Whitechapel."

„_-die andere am Mitre Square-"_

„City of London. Wieso schreiben sie dann Whitechapel, wenn es gar nicht stimmt?"

„Der Mitre Square liegt an der Grenze zu Whitechapel", merkte Ian an.

„Hört ihr mir mal zu?", erboste sich Eric und die Zwillinge verstummten. „_Die andere am Mitre Square. Beide Opfer wurden binnen einer Stunde entdeckt und die Polizei suchte die ganze Nacht nach weiteren Opfern. Jedoch vergeblich, denn bis zum Morgengrauen fand sich weder eine Spur von weiteren armen Opfern noch von dem Täter. Die Vermutung liegt nahe, dass beide Frauen nur wenige Minuten vor ihrer Entdeckung getötet wurden. Eine Quelle, die nicht namentlich genannt werden möchte, gibt Anlass zu der Vermutung, dass der Mörder in Dutfield's Yard gestört wurde, denn die Leiche weist keine der typischen Verstümmelungen auf-_"

„Und das beim Frühstück", murmelte Ian und schob ihren Teller von sich.

„_-während der Körper der zweiten Frau geradezu ausgeweidet wurde. Noch ist nichts über die Identität der beiden Frauen bekannt; die Polizei bittet um Mithilfe._ Und dann gibt es noch weitere sehr detailreiche Artikel über die beiden letzten Morde und eine Erklärung der Polizei, dass sie den Ripper bald fassen würden, und so weiter und so fort. Diese Geschichte nimmt mehrere Seiten ein, ihr könnt mir nicht erzählen, dass euch das nicht interessiert", brauste Eric auf.

„Nein, aber dir scheint das ganze ja geradezu Spaß zu machen", meinte Jack und trank ihren Tee aus. „Solange es keine Akuma sind – und das sieht für mich nicht nach Akuma aus – ist es auch nicht unsere Aufgabe, uns darum zu kümmern. Ich wüsste auch gar nicht, was wir tun sollten, etwa nachts Streife gehen?"

„Ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass diese Morde etwas mit uns zu tun haben", beharrte der Finder. „Sie haben erst begonnen, als wir nach London gekommen sind."

„Zufall", sagten die Zwillinge wie aus einem Mund.

„Wo ist eigentlich Allen?", erkundigte sich Ian.

„Schläft noch. Und Kanda?", gab Jack die Frage zurück.

„Schläft auch noch – denke ich mal. Er hat gestern darauf bestanden, auf der Fensterbank zu übernachten."

„Wieso das denn?", stellte Eric verwundert eine Zwischenfrage und merkte gar nicht, wie die beiden das Gespräch von den Morden weglenkten.

„Ich habe _keine Ahnung_", entgegnete Ian ehrlich. „Seit dem Besuch bei den Hawksbloods gestern Abend verhält er sich merkwürdig."

Jack hielt die Klappe und dachte sich ihren Teil. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass der Exorzist ihren Rat befolgen würde, doch sie vermutete auch eher, dass etwas anderes passiert war, das zum gleichen Ergebnis geführt hatte.

„Hawksblood hat uns übrigens noch einmal eingeladen", sagte Ian in diesem Moment.

„Was?", fragte Jack und verbarg ihr Entsetzen hinter gespielter Überraschung.

„In vier Tagen findet in seinem Haus eine Soiree statt, zu der er uns alle eingeladen hat – dich und Allen auch." _Ich konnte es nicht ablehnen_, fügte Ian in Gedanken entschuldigend hinzu.

_Das Kind ist bereits in den Brunnen gefallen_, gab Jack zurück. _Jetzt müssen wir das beste daraus machen._

„Haltet ihr es für möglich, dass er etwas mit unserer Mission zu tun hat?", fragte Eric. „Könnte er vielleicht einer der Geldgeber sein?"

Die Zwillinge tauschten einen langen Blick. Christian, Sponsor einer Akuma-Fabrik? „Ausgeschlossen", antworteten sie im Chor.

„Ich meine, wir wissen es natürlich nicht mit Sicherheit", sagte Ian, als sie Erics zweifelnden Blick sah. „Aber unserer Einschätzung nach scheint er kein Mann zu sein, der sein Geld in eine Sache investiert, bei der er nichts gewinnt. Und die Produktion von Akuma ist ein Verlustgeschäft und nichts anderes."

„Und es gibt auch keine Hinweise darauf, dass er andere Leute dazu überredet hat oder überreden will, irgendwo zu investieren", ergänzte Jack. „Das sind die Leute, auf die wir uns konzentrieren sollten."

„Habt ihr von solchen gehört?"

„Bisher noch nicht. Wir wissen aber von den meisten noch nicht so viel, weil die Leute auf großen Gesellschaften weniger gern über Geld reden", sagte Jack. „Das tun sie lieber im kleinen Kreis."

„Also auf so kleinen Gesellschaften wie der gestern Abend?"

„Oder im Carlton Club", fügte Ian hinzu.

Eric seufzte. „Das heißt, wir müssen Kanda wieder darauf ansetzen. Das wird ihm gar nicht gefallen."

„Ganz und gar nicht."

„Könnt ihr mal damit aufhören, alles im Chor zu sagen? Das ist verwirrend."

„Entschuldige."

„Schluss jetzt!"

**oOo**

An diesem Abend besuchten sie eine weitere Festivität, zu der sie alle eingeladen worden waren. Inzwischen waren sie nicht mehr das Gespräch der Stadt, denn die Leute tratschten hauptsächlich über die Morde und wie schrecklich sie diese fanden und wie sehr sie hofften, dass der Ripper bald gefasst werden würde. Eric hätte das sicherlich furchtbar interessant gefunden, doch er war als einziger nicht eingeladen.

Und so vergingen die Tage, an denen sie vormittags und nachmittags Teegesellschaften besuchten und Kanda in den Carlton Club abgeschoben wurde, aus dem er jedes Mal noch missgelaunter zurückkam als das letzte Mal, und an denen sie abends die gleichen Leute auf Soireen oder Bällen wiedersahen, mit denen sie am Nachmittag noch Tee getrunken hatten. Kanda weigerte sich immer noch, im selben Bett wie Ian zu schlafen, und Ian hatte immer noch nicht herausgefunden, wieso. Auch verhielten sich Jack und Kanda immer mehr wie Hund und Katz, und es kam, wie es kommen musste: Am vierten Nachmittag gerieten sie wieder einmal aneinander, gerade, als Kanda aus dem ihm so verhassten Club zurückkam.

„Pass doch auf!"

„Pass doch selber auf! Ich bin nicht dafür verantwortlich, dass du nicht hinschaust!"

„Dann latsch mir nicht in den Weg!"

„Hey! Das ist _mein_ Kleid, das du da gerade zerreißt! Nimm deinen Fuß da weg!"

„Dieses dämliche Teil ist nur im Weg!"

„Kann ja nicht jeder ein Bambusrohr im Wind sein so wie du, Sobafresse!"

„Wenigstens lauf ich nicht rum wie eine Frau, du verkapptes Weibsbild!"

„Ich hab mir das nicht ausgesucht, im Gegensatz zu dir, Seidenhaar!"

„Aber es macht dir ja offensichtlich Spaß, du Kampfzwerg! Und was soll das heißen, im Gegensatz zu mir?"

„Das soll heißen, dass ich es mir nicht aussuchen konnte, du dir aber jederzeit die Haare schneiden könntest, Löckchen!"

„Pass auf, was du sagst", knurrte Kanda bedrohlich.

„Sonst was? Trittst du mir dann noch ein Loch in meinem Saum?", ereiferte sich Jack.

„Nein, aber vielleicht trete ich dir ein Loch in dein Gesicht!"

„In den Klamotten kannst du doch nicht einmal das Knie heben!"

„Aber du?"

„Warte nur, bis ich Hosen anhab, dann trete ich dir wohin!"

„Bis du umgezogen bist, bin ich doch schon vor Langeweile gestorben", ätzte Kanda.

„Das glaubst auch nur du! Muss daran liegen, dass du vor lauter Haaren schon gar nichts mehr siehst und nur noch meinen Saum triffst", schoss Jack zurück. „Das trübt dein Weltbild!"

„Jetzt reicht es!" Kanda wollte nach Jack greifen, aber der duckte sich erstaunlich schnell weg und brachte sich in Sicherheit.

„Der große Kanda vergreift sich an einem Mädchen", spottete er aus sicherer Entfernung und warf einen Apfel nach Kanda, den er aus einer Obstschüssel auf der Anrichte gefischt hatte. „Das ist doch unfair, wo ich nicht so schnell rennen kann in diesen Röcken. Zu Hilfe!"

„Bleib stehen und verhalte dich wie der Kerl, der du bist", schnappte Kanda und kam auf Jack zu. Er würde ihm jetzt ein für allemal die Flausen austreiben, die Jacks nachsichtige Schwester ihrem Zwillingsbruder in den Kopf gesetzt hatte.

Der dachte gar nicht daran, das mit sich machen zu lassen, wie es aussah, sondern schleuderte noch mehr nach ihm – und als das nichts half, die große hölzerne Schüssel, in der sich jetzt nur noch ein paar Nüsse befanden. Diese regneten auf Kanda nieder, als er dem Geschoss auswich. Scheppernd prallte dieses an der Wand ab und fiel wirkungslos zu Boden, während der Japaner sich Jack, der keinen Fluchtweg mehr hatte, schnappte.

„Schlag mir ins Gesicht und du hast einiges zu erklären", würgte Jack hervor, wobei seine Hände versuchten, Kandas größere Hand von seiner Kehle zu lösen.

„Mich interessiert nicht, wie dein Gesicht aussieht." Oder was Ian dazu zu sagen hatte, falls es das war, worauf Jack anspielte.

„Komui schon", versetzte Jack, des Streits noch nicht müde geworden, obwohl ihm Prügel drohten. „Die Mission …", krächzte er noch, bevor er keinen Ton mehr herausbrachte.

„Hältst du wohl endlich die Klappe." Daran hatte Kanda nicht gedacht, aber das war ihm jetzt auch schon egal. Jack hatte ihn einmal zu oft provoziert.

„Was ist denn hier los?"

Ian stand im Türrahmen, keine fünf Schritte entfernt, und betrachtete mit einem Ausdruck milden Entsetzens die Szene vor sich.

Kandas Blick verfinsterte sich. „Rufst du jedes Mal deine Schwester, wenn du nicht weiter weißt?", zischte er Jack verächtlich zu.

Der schüttelte nur den Kopf, weil er nicht sprechen konnte. Erst als Kanda seinen Griff lockerte, presste er hervor: „Ich habe gar nichts getan."

„Ihr seid nicht zu überhören", meinte Ian sarkastisch. „Würdest du ihn jetzt bitte loslassen?"

Kanda rollte mit den Augen, ließ Jack aber los. Genauer gesagt: Er stieß ihn von sich, in Ians ungefähre Richtung. „Leg deinen kleinen Bruder gefälligst an die Leine, bevor er mir noch einmal vor die Füße stolpert."

Jack sandte Kanda seine ganz eigene Version des Todesblicks. „Vorher solltest du aber dein japanisches _Betthäschen_ in den Griff bekommen", versetzte er giftig und hielt sich im nächsten Moment erstaunt die Wange.

Kanda staunte auch nicht schlecht darüber, dass Ian ihrem Bruder gerade eine gewischt hatte.

„Geh", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme und einen Moment lang war nicht klar, wen sie meinte. Jack nahm das zum Anlass, einen vorsichtigen Fluchtversuch zu wagen, doch Ian hielt ihn fest. „Du nicht. Mit dir will ich reden."

Jack und Kanda tauschten einen der seltenen Blicke, in dem zur Abwechslung mal keine gegenseitige Abscheu lag, dann verließ der Exorzist den Raum. Er konnte sich denken, was jetzt passierte, und er wollte nicht dabei sein, wenn Ian ihrem Bruder die Leviten las.

Kaum war die Tür hinter Kanda ins Schloss gefallen, veränderte sich Ians Gesichtsausdruck. _Jack, es tut mir leid-_

_Spar dir deine Entschuldigungen_, fauchte Jack in Gedanken und rieb sich die Wange. _Du hast mich GESCHLAGEN!_

_Ich weiß, und es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht-_

_Hast du aber!_

_Wenn du mich ausreden lassen würdest-_

_Nein! Du bist meine Schwester und du solltest auf meiner Seite sein!_

_Und du solltest dich nicht mit ihm anlegen und tust es trotzdem_, versetzte Ian.

_Hast du mich deswegen geschlagen?_

_Nein, ich … es tut mir leid. Mir ist die Hand ausgerutscht, als du …_

_Die Hand ausgerutscht_, äffte Jack Ian nach. _Verarschen kann ich mich auch alleine._ Damit ließ sie ihre Schwester stehen.

* * *

Ist es sehr verwirrend, wenn ich Jack und Ian abwechselnd mit männlichen und weiblichen Artikeln bezeichne, je nachdem, wer gerade spricht?

Bleibt mir gewogen, Leute.


	3. Author's Note On Hiatus

Es tut mir leid, dass ich letzte Woche kein neues Kapitel hochgeladen habe, und nochmal, dass ich das dieses Wochenende auch nicht schaffen werde ... Ich muss erst mal wieder für ein paar Wochen oder Monate vom Schreiben Abstand nehmen (nicht, dass es an Krea mangeln würde, das wäre ja nicht das Problem), weil ich seit Montag einen Job habe und alles noch SEHR hektisch ist.

Ich bin jetzt Hauptschullehrerin (ja, man glaubt es kaum) und entgegen der landläufigen Meinung haben wir keinen Halbtagsjob und können zu Mittag nachhause gehen ;) 60-Stunden-Job würde es wohl eher treffen und gerade im ersten Jahr sind es vermutlich noch mehr - bisher war ich jedenfalls jeden Tag von sieben bis sieben beschäftigt und das wird wohl noch eine Weile so weitergehen.

Wann ich das nächste Mal zum Schreiben komme, weiß ich noch gar nicht. Aber ihr werdet es sofort bemerken, wenn ich mal sonntags wieder ein Kapitel hochlade ... so um die Semesterferien herum oder so, keine Ahnung. Man wird sehen :)

Ich bitte um euer Verständnis.

Bleibt mir gewogen, Leute.

Jinai


End file.
